1. Field
One embodiment includes a slipper having an upper portion. The upper portion being flexible. A lower portion is coupled to the upper portion. The upper portion and the lower portion including a plurality of ribbed formations, the upper portion and the lower portion made of a material having shape memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many slippers on the market today that serve the purpose of comfort, relaxation and that protect a person's bare or sock worn foot. Slippers can be used in many places and for many reasons. The existing slippers, however, have some limitations. One of these limitations is that the existing slippers cannot be stored in confined places. As travel vehicles become more stringent in allowing on-board items, the ability to store travel items in smaller more convenient places becomes more necessary.